Sal conmigo
by ASUKA02
Summary: Y ahí estaba Kensuke Aida, deprimido con el corazón hecho pedazos, y ella, Mari Illustrious una de las más guapas del colegio, pidiéndole que saliera con ella. COMPLETA.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Hace mas de un año que publique este fic, y en aquel entonces me pareció medianamente aceptable, la leí recientemente (hace dos días para ser mas exactos) y me pareció fatal jajaja…. Por ese motivo la e modificado a tal punto que la cambien casi toda. Jajajaja... (no fue intencional la historia me fue llevando)

* * *

¤°.¸¸.·´¯""´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯""´¯·.¸¸.°¤

**SAL CONMIGO**

By ASUKA02

Sentado en uno de los bancos del último piso del colegio, se encontraba uno de los estudiantes de la sección 2-A, este joven de cabello castaño y gafas, acostumbraba llevar una cámara filmadora a todos lados, era un eterno amante de las armas militares, y su alegría y efusivo espíritu aventurero a veces llegaba a molestar a sus amigos.

Pero el día de hoy, Kensuke Aida, no se encontraba nada feliz, y no era que hubiese sacado una mala calificación, o su padre no le quisiera dar dinero para comprar el último videojuego. No, había hecho algo diferente, algo que creyó que era necesario, pero que al final no debió hacerlo.

Había confesado su amor a una chica, pero no una chica común, si no, a la más guapa, odiosa y bella pelirroja que estudiaba en su mismo salón. Y había sido rechazado al muy estilo de Soryu Asuka Langley.

Contemplo las trenzas de sus zapatos desamarradas, y ni ánimos tenia de atarlas, las observo sin ningún interés, rememorando toda la escena en su cabeza. Creyó que después de esos tres meses haciendo proyecto comunitario, ella había cambiado su forma de mirarlo, creyó que eran amigos. Una sombra proyectada en el piso y una voz lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Porque te pones así? ¡No es el fin del mundo!

Sabia que no lo era, pero aun así, no quería entrar a clases, porque no sabia como mirarla después de lo que le dijo, por eso había faltado a la segunda clase, y se encontraba esperando a que acabaran todas, a que saliera el ultimo estudiante, para él poder salir de su refugio sin que nadie lo viera. El chico pecoso alzo la vista para identificar a la dueña de la voz.

-Makinami Mari Illustrious -Pronuncio entre sorprendido y molesto de que lo interrumpieran en su primer despecho real, esta chica nunca le había hablado mas de los buenos días, en los dos meses que llevaba estudiando con ellos, y ahora le hablaba como si fueran amigos.

-¿De que hablas? -Pregunto él, sin mucho interés, no estaba nada interesado en socializar con nadie en esos momentos, pero tampoco era tan maleducado como para dejarla hablando sola.

-De lo de Asuka, escuche su conversación… sin querer -Se apresuro a decir al ver que el chico arrugo la frente con enfado.

-¿Y vienes a burlarte de mi? -contesto de mal humor.

-No -respondió la chica sentándose a su lado, Kensuke se removió incomodo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Mari sentía que tenía que ayudarlo, pero no sabía que hacer.

-Conmigo puedes hablar…. no le contare a nadie. -Comento ella con voz tranquilizadora.

En realidad Mari no había escuchado nada, pero no fue necesario, con solo haber visto los gestos que hacían, la cara de Asuka cuando Kensuke le hablaba, la expresión del rostro del chico cuando la pelirroja hablo, y luego la forma en como la alemana se fue tropezando. Mari se dijo a si misma, que no se necesitada ser tan inteligente para comprender lo que había sucedido en ese lugar.

Pero quería que él, Kensuke Aida, el chico hiperactivo, que se sentaba a dos filas lejos de ella, le contara su versión de la historia, y por eso le dijo que lo había escuchado.

-Para ti es muy fácil ¿verdad?.. Porque nunca te han rechazado. -respondió Kensuke con amargura.

-¿Porque crees que nunca me han rechazado? Me han rechazado muchas veces -Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Solo lo dices para que me sienta mejor, pero no es verdad, déjame solo.

-Claro que es verdad… ¿Qué? no crees que alguien pueda rechazar a la gran Mari Illustrious piloto del eva 05.

El muchacho la miro fastidiado, lo ultimo que quería era que alguien le restregara en la cara, que él no era un piloto de un evangelio, pero ella lo miraba con expresión seria, y a él le resulto difícil saber si se burlaba o no.

Ella le sonrío, de hecho tenia varias experiencias en eso de ser rechazada, y era que Mari, tenia la mala manía de enamorarse de los chicos con novias, gays o menores que ella, pero que siempre tenían una pega.

-La verdad no -contesto con gesto tristón.

-Pues entérate que si, ¡vamos cuéntame!, habla desahógate, no te quedes con todo eso atorado, no te hará bien. -insistió

Kensuke razono la propuesta de la chica, aunque necesitaba desahogarse, no se atrevía a contar la historia, estaba seguro de que Touji se burlaría apenas nombrara a la alemana, y una desconocida podría resultar una mejor opción, y aunque pareciera extraño esta chica le transmitía mucha confianza.

-Cuando la conocí me gusto mucho, trate de acercarme a ella, pero siempre me trataba mal, así que pensé, ya que no podía acercarme a ella como pretendiente, podía hacerlo como un amigo, pero también me trataba mal, entonces me di por vencido y deje de intentar acercarme, pero tres meses trabajando juntos, me hizo cambiar de opinión.

-¿Porque llegaron a besarse? -Pregunto ella muy interesada en la historia.

Kensuke guardo silencio y Mari asumió que si hubo alguno, el chico no sabía cómo explicarlo, lo que hubo entre Asuka y él era una extraña conexión, se entendían bien cuando no estaban discutiendo, compartían algunos gustos. Y tenía la fuerte impresión de que ella sentía algo por él, solo que no sabía que era, y tal vez si hubiera habido algún beso, lo tendría claro.

-Eso no importa. -contesto él.

-Oh no, te fuiste de lanza. -comento ella con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no, soy un caballero, -Respondió Kensuke muy a su pesar le daba risa su propia respuesta.

Ella pareció ponerlo en duda, quizás por la arraigada fama que tenía el muchacho de espiar los baños de las mujeres. Para conseguir fotos que luego vendía a sus compañeros de clases.

-¿Que te dijo Asuka? -Mari sentía la necesidad de saber la historia completa, Kensuke arrugo la frente, y ella tuvo la impresión de que la echaría a patadas por entrometida.

-Nada, fue un error. -Se encogió de hombros, -además, creo que merece a alguien mejor. -Contesto con simpleza como si ya no le interesara el asunto, pero Mari sabia que eso no podía ser cierto. La chica no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste.

Sospecho que fue Asuka quien le dijo eso a Kensuke, alguien con la personalidad de él jamás se creería inferior.

-Escucha, esa es solo su opinión, no quiere decir que sea verdad. -Dijo la muchacha tomando una de sus manos, en un gesto de apoyo y al hacerlo, se fijo en que él tenía en sus manos 2 boletos.

-¿Son entradas para la inauguración del nuevo parque? -pregunto emocionada, quitándoselas de las manos para verlas.

-Si -dijo él sin ánimos, -te las regalo.

-¿Qué, en serio? -él asintió, -¡me moría de ganas por ir! -exclamo emocionada.

-Si, invita a alguien, seria una pena que se perdieran -dijo triste, al recordar que había ahorrado para invitar a la pelirroja.

Mari se levanto del suelo y se acomodo la falda -Ven conmigo -lo invito ella mirándolo.

-¿Que? -pregunto confundido, no estaba seguro de que su sentido del oído estuviera funcionando bien.

-Si, sal conmigo.. ¡Vayamos juntos! -Insistió ella con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. -no tengo amigos en esta ciudad, y no pienso ir con cualquier desconocido. -agrego a ver que el chico parecía estar haciéndose una idea de que ella quería salir con él, pero en otro plan.

-No tengo ganas. -Respondió aburrido, ¿es que ella aun no se enteraba, de que no se sentía bien?, aunque se esforzara por demostrar lo contrario.

-¡Ven!-insistió extendiéndole una mano para que se pusiera de pie, -te prometo que ni te acordaras de Asuka mientras estés conmigo. -afirmo con seguridad, el chico levanto una ceja incrédulo, lo suyo era amor verdadero.

-Vamos en plan de amigos no te asustes. -comento Mari riendo.

-Esta bien. -acepto como negarse a una sonrisa con esa.

Tomo su mano y se levanto un poco mejor después de haberse desahogado.

-Pero faltan varias horas para que lo inauguren. -dijo él

-No importa, ¡vayamos a la playa antes! -Propuso ella emocionada.


	2. Chapter 2

No entraron a las demás clases, se fueron a la playa y la pasaron bastante bien al contrario de lo que pensaba kensuke, él no quería meterse al agua por que le daba vergüenza que ella lo viera semidesnudo, pero Mari le insistió tanto que termino cediendo con tal de que lo dejara tranquilo, la chica para sorpresa del joven se metió al agua con un sostén y un short.

-¡Vamos no seas aburrido! No le pares a la gente -Decía ella empujándolo a la playa.

Fue inevitable que Kensuke comparara a Mari con Asuka, eran muy diferentes, a Makinami no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de ella, Asuka por el contrario siempre le importaba su imagen y lo que dijeran sobre ella.

Alquilaron dos equipos de buceo a un señor que trabajaba en la playa y se metieron en el agua, Kensuke no se resistió en alquilar una filmadora anti agua, nadaron entre los erizos y los peces mientras kensuke aprovechaba para grabar todo.

Mari le hacia señas la siguió y llegaron a un lugar donde estaban unas ruinas que para alegría de Kensuke eran de una base militar, dentro de ellas encontró un viejo casco militar, oxidado y deteriorado por el agua salada y el paso del tiempo.

-Vaya, fue emocionante -reconoció Kensuke, Mari lo miraba alegre.

-Si, lastima que se nos acabo el oxigeno. -Respondio ella quitandose el traje de buzo para devolverlo. -¿que vas hacer con esa cosa vieja y oxidada?

-Este -dijo él mostrándole el casco. -No es una cosa, -corrigió ofendido, -ni siquiera es un simple casco, ¡es, el casco!

-Exclamo con convicción, -de un general que vivio en el año 1960, es original, y voy a ponerlo en mi colección personal. -Explico muy alegre.

-¿Como supiste la fecha exacta? -Pregunto sorprendida.

-¡Por esto! -sonrío señalando la fecha que estaba dentro del casco. -ella se ajusto sus lentes y se acerco para verla, y rió al comprobar que realmente aparecía la fecha.

-Por un momento pensé que eras una especie de fenómeno o algo. -comento la muchacha.

-¿Fenómeno? -repitió poniéndose el casco en la cabeza, -Tu nadas muy bien para ser humana, parecías un pez allá abajo -Comento divertido.

-Humm.. ¿Acaso tengo cara de pez? -Fingiendo estar enojada.

-No.. no.. Para nada, no quise decir eso -Se apresuro a responder avergonzado. Ella comenzaba a caerle bien y no queria que se enojara. Mari sonrío ya sea porque le gustaba ponerle nervioso, o porque él se veía gracioso con ese casco, que parecía una vieja lata de salmones.

-Viví toda mi vida en una zona costera, y mi único pasatiempo era nadar, -explico con sencillez, -¡Vayamos a comer, me muero de hambre! -Exclamo de repente. Kensuke pensó ella estaba frita de la cabeza, era un poco exagerada al expresar sus emociones. Se quito el casco y la siguió.

Diez minutos después comían una rica comida marina.

-¡Guácalaa odio los caracoles! preferiría comer hormigas antes que estas porquerías. -Comento ella apartando los caracoles aun lado del plato.

Kensuke la miraba divertido en realidad le parecía graciosa con el cabello todo enmarañado por el agua salada, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba los caracoles, como si estos la fueran insultado.

Por primera vez después de conocer a Asuka, estaba fijándose en otras chicas, y recién notaba que Mari Illustrious, era una chica muy bonita y agradable, y si no lo había notado antes era porque simplemente estaba ciego por la pelirroja.

-¿Que pasa, porque me miras así? -Pregunto la chica ruborizándose.

-Eh.. no nada disculpa.. Oye tienes una hormiga en el cabello. -Dijo avergonzado.

-¿Donde.. Donde? -Pregunto pasándose repetidamente las manos por la cabeza.

-Aquí. -contesto él estirando el brazo, se la quito y al hacerlo roso con su mano la oreja de la chica, haciendo que esta se ruborizara levemente.

-¡Oh pero no te la vayas a comer! -Bromeo Kensuke riendo mientras le mostraba el insecto a la joven piloto.

-¡Que bonita pareja! -exclamo una mujer, ambos se volvieron para verla, y si estaba hablando con ellos, -Joven regálele un peluche a su novia -se acerco a la mesa, mostrándole varios objetos. Los dos chicos se sonrojaron intensamente.

-Ah.. eh.. No, ella no es mi novia. -explico con dificulta, el chico de lentes.

-Es verdad, solo somos amigos -confirmo Mari, sintiéndose estúpida. "¿Por qué siempre la confundían con la novia de alguien?. Y nunca era la novia de alguien".

-Es una lastima hacen una bonita pareja. -se lamento la mujer desconocida. Ambos se sonrojaron más, y ninguno quería mirarse a la cara.

-Bueno entonces obsequié un collar a su amiga. -insistió la vendedora guiñándole un ojo a Kensuke y este se removió incomodo. Pues la mujer estaba poniendo en duda que fueran solo amigos.

-Vale no es necesario. -Intervino la piloto abochornada, sentía deseos de echar a la mujer del restaurante, por abusadora y acusadora.

-Elige el que mas te guste. -Hablo finalmente Kensuke, el cual solo quería que la mujer se largara de una vez.

La chica eligio uno que tenia conchas marinas y una piedra de color violeta.

-Gracias, tiene buen gusto señorita. -Exclamo alegré la mujer de haber logrado una venta más en ese día.

-Gracias pero no era necesario. -le agradeció Mari al joven.

-Si lo era, no nos dejaría en paz hasta que no le compráramos algo. -Contesto con sencillez el chico pecoso. -ademas eso no es comparable con todo lo que has hecho por mi. -agrego con una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo no me debes nada. -contesto ella, maldijo mentalmente a la vendedora, pues ahora le parecía que cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciera ella, seria absurda, estúpida y sin sentido. Y lo peor de todo, él creería que estaba loca por él.

-¿Porque lo haces? -Pregunto el chico sacándola de su larga lista de insultos mentales contra inocente la mujer.

-¿Porque no?

-Buena táctica militar, responderme con otra pregunta, -él rió entre dientes y ella arrugo la frente, -¿En serio porque lo haces?, podías haberme dejado allí y nada hubiera cambiado.

-Ese es el punto, nada hubiese cambiado.

-¿A que te refieres? -Pregunto confundido.

-Averígualo tu, no pretendas que te explique todo. -respondió perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿A donde vas? -extrañado pues tenia la impresión de que ella se había enfadado.

Mari se fue a los baños públicos, mientras Kensuke se quedaba pensando en las palabras de la chica. Ya en los baños Mari se recriminaba mentalmente, solo le falto decirle que le gusta, que solo por eso se había hecho amiga de Touji, y que se alegraba de que Asuka lo hubiese rechazado. No porque quisieras verle sufrir, si no porque mientras él guardara esperanzas en ese amor, no se daría oportunidad con ninguna otra.

Mari Illustrious no era mala, de hecho lo peor del caso era que la pelirroja alemana hasta le caía bien, pero no podía negar que le tenia algo de envidia, porque sin hacer nada tenia a Kensuke Aida babeando por ella.

Cuando salió de los baños se sorprendió de ver a Kensuke, afuera esperándola, chico la miraba como si fuera estado escuchando sus pensamiento y Mari por un momento creyó sentirse descubierta.

-Los baños públicos son un horror, recuérdame no volver a usar uno. -Comento ella pasando de largo.

-¡Ok trato hecho! -Respondió el muchacho entusiasta.

Como ya faltaba solo una hora para que inauguraran el parque, decidieron irse, al llegar al lugar, todavía faltaba para la hora, había mucha gente esperando igual que ellos.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -Pregunto Mari cuando caminaban haciendo una fila para entrar al parque.

-Si claro -contesto él, algo preocupado por la cara que tenia la chica.

-¿Por que te enamoraste de Asuka? … quiero decir que cosas en ella te gustan.

Kensuke abrió mucho los ojos, jamás le paso por la cabeza que le preguntaría eso. Se rasco la nuca avergonzado.

-Vaya, son muchas cosas, es muy bonita, inteligente, astuta, ¡y muy pero muy sexy! -Exclamo con ilusión, como si tuviera a la pelirroja frente a él. -¿Porque me lo preguntas? -pregunto extrañado.

"Se podía ser mas tarado el la vida" -pensó irritada.

-Por nada.

Esas palabras sobre Asuka la deprimieron muchísimo, no podía competir con tantas cualidades, aunque ella también era inteligente, no era nada fea, y ella se consideraba sexy, este ultimo pensamiento le devolvió los ánimos.

Ya dentro del Parque, pudieron disfrutar de los gigantes juegos mecánicos, subieron a todos, excepto la batidora, pues temían vomitar los intestinos junto con los alimentos que había comido en ese día.

Kensuke pensaba que era irónico de todo, pues se había imaginado hacer todas esas cosas con la pelirroja, había reunido durante varias semanas, sacrificado varios de sus discos de videojuegos, para tener el dinero suficiente para comprar las entradas y poder complacerla en lo que quisiera. Y ahora estaba allí, pasándosela de lo mejor, pero sin ella, y no solo eso, estaba con una chica muy bonita.

-Grrr.. No puedo subir a otro, terminare por devolver todo lo que comí -Se quejo Aida con una mano en el estomago, reprimiendo las ganas de vomitar, lamentándose de haber comido tanto.

-¿A donde vas? -Pregunto Kensuke extrañado, al verla alejarse.

-Voy a buscarte agua, ahora vuelvo espérame aquí.

5 minutos después regreso con el agua, Kensuke bebió y recupero su color natural, pues estaba pálido.

-Gracias.

-No es nada tranquilo.

-No, gracias en serio por todo lo que haces por mí.

-No es nada -Repitió ella en tono cansino porque tenia que recordarle a cada momento que lo que hacia por él, no era normal, que tenía una doble intención.

-No sabes el riesgo que estas corriendo. -Comento él sonriendo.

-¿Que riesgo corro? -Pregunto con extrañada.

-El riesgo de que me enamore de ti. -contesto en tono serio, después sonrió divertido por la cara que puso ella.

Mari lo miro a la cara y definitivamente, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, ¿había escuchado bien? O se acababa

de imaginar que Aida estaba flirteando con ella.

Fin de los pensamientos Mari tenia que decir algo pronto, o se pasaría el momento, -¿Y… eso es malo? -Pregunto insegura, nunca fue buena para flirtear de frente, directo y sin disimulo.

-No.. Amenos que

Kensuke hizo una pausa, dudoso de estar haciendo lo correcto, se rasco la nunca, "¿y diablos porque lo dijo?" "¿No pudiste cerrar la bocaza Aida?" se regaño internamente.

-¿Amenos que, que? -le reto ella acercándose a él, Kensuke se ruborizo y bajo la vista.

-Amenos que, para ti sea, malo. -dijo en voz baja, Mari tuvo un fuerte impulso de reírse, ver al chico mas escandaloso del salón, intimidado ante ella, no tenia precio.

-No le veo nada de malo. -Respondió Mari con simpleza, se acerco mas, y Kensuke tuvo el ridículo impulso de dar un paso atrás.

Ambos eran ajenos a que dos pares de ojos los miraban.

-¿Esos no son Kensuke y Mari Illustrouis? No sabía que estaban juntos. -comento Shinji.

Para su acompañante pelirroja no paso desapercibido varios detalles, como la apariencia que tenían los dos chicos, lentes de sol que usaban como cintillos, piel bronceada, era obvio que habían ido a la playa, aun tenían los uniformes puestos y los dos se veían felices "Así que por eso no entro a la segunda clase"

-¿Que pasa? -Pregunto Kensuke extrañado, ahora si que se sentía como un completo idiota, esperando a que Mari, hiciera lo que fuera, que pensara hacer con él.

-No voltees, Asuka y Shinji nos están viendo. -Respondió la piloto del Eva 05

-¿Quee? -Kensuke arrugo la frente al instante, -Bu.. Bueno no me importa. -agrego enfadándose.

-Entonces bésame. -lo reto.

-¿Quee? -casi grito de la sorpresa.

-Lo que escuchaste, bésame y veamos si tú le importas a ella. -explico con sencillez. Kensuke lo pensó y en realidad le pareció una buena oportunidad para hacer dos cosas que realmente quería. Numero uno, Besarla, y número dos, saber si Asuka sentía algo por él.

-Lo haré, y solo porque me gustas, no por que Asuka me este mirando. -dijo llenándose de valor.

-¡Entonces hazlo! -respondió ya impaciente.

-Oye no me presiones, después lo hago mal y te quejas. -respondió rascándose la nuca, miraba a Mari como si no supiera como comenzar.

-¿Que esperas? -pregunto tamborileando una pierna, comenzaría a morderse las uñas de los nervios, si él no la besaba de una vez.

Kensuke se acerco sintiéndose estúpido, poso ambas manos en sus mejillas, ahora sintiéndose idiota, y la sensación de torpeza desapareció cuando los fríos labios de la chica, envolvieron los suyos en un movimiento suave.

Asuka al ver esto último, se alejo a zancadas, dejando a Shinji solo sin comprender qué diablos le pasaba. El joven piloto de encogió de hombros y siguió a su novia.

Cuando Kensuke y Mari se separaron, vieron que ambos pilotos se habían ido. El chico de lentes miro el lugar donde hace un momento estaban dos de sus compañeros de clases, y extrañamente no se sintió tan mal como creyó se sentiría cuando la viera junto con Shinji, quizás no estaba tan enamorado de la pelirroja, ahora dirigió su atención a Mari y sonrío, pero tampoco lo estaba de la chica que tenia frente a él.

-No voy a huir de ti, no huyo de nadie. -Dijo ella tocando con un dedo los labios aun húmedos del chico.

-Me gustas mucho Mari Illustrious. -dijo Kensuke remplazando los dedos de ella por sus labios.

-Vaya que eres un aprovechado, -respondió ella después del segundo beso, -¡Se acabo la fiesta!, ¡nos vamos!, -tomo la mano del chico y caminaron hasta la salida, mientras él pensaba que definitivamente ella estaba mal de la cabeza, -ah y tu también me gustas mucho Kensuke Aida.

Kensuke sonrío, era verdad que no la amaba, pero con otros besos como esos, y una sonrisa tan linda, podría llegar a enamorarse.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:** Así me gusta mas, al ser el único Mari x Kensuke, merecía que por lo menos la arreglara, bueno solo me queda decir que aunque esta historia tenga muchos años publicada yo seguiré aceptando gustosa todos sus review. ¡Saludos y adiosin!


End file.
